The Distance
by kawaiikatchan
Summary: Distance cannot weaken the bond between those who are in love, it only aids in strengthening it. Tsuzuki x Hisoka Oneshot attempted sap.


**Notes: **This was made in November '06, a couple of months after I started reading fanfictions. At the time I was so envious of all the amazing writers out there and wanted to try my own. I'm hoping one day I'll be able to make something really worth reading. Until then i'll just keep roaming around until I find it. This is my first songfic made to the song The distance- Evan & Jaron.

Translations  
_Baka- Idiot  
Hidoi- So mean  
Neh- Hey  
Betsuni- Not really  
Okaeri- Welcome home/back  
_

* * *

**--Absence makes the heart grow fonder...****--**

**_The sky has lost it's color_**  
_**The sun has turned to grey  
At least that's how it feels to me...  
Whenever you're away**_

_One week..._

Before he left he had smiled and looked at me with his calm, captivating purple eyes, telling me he would be back before I knew it. A slight tinge of red crossed my cheeks and I started to feel a little warm. "Baka! I...i...it's not like I'm going to miss you or anything."

_I lied...deep down I truly would miss him. He meant so much to me._

He walked away and took one last glance over his shoulder and gave me one last Tsuzuki smile. That one always made me blush, though I myself never knew why.

_**I crawl up in the corner  
As I watch the minutes pass  
Each one brings me closer to...  
The time you're coming back**_

I glanced over at the empty desk in the corner. I really missed how he teased and bothered me, though I would never tell him, not in a million years. Wakaba would occasionally drop in with some of her homemade cookies. Though I was never really a fan of treats Tsuzuki was

_...Tsuzuki...why does he always cross my mind? Why do I always think about him? Maybe because he's my partner._

For me that was the only reason I could come up with. It's only reasonable to care a lot for your partner. Besides, it's not as if I...loved him?

_**I can't take the distance  
I can't take the miles  
I can't take the time until I next see you smile...  
I can't take the distance**_

I felt really restless tonight. He would be coming back tomorrow morning. Why had he left again? Oh yes Tatsumi sent him on a particular mission that only he could handle. Remember the pouty look on his face makes me smile. When I'm by myself I can smile. Everyone seems to think it's rare when I do.

_He's coming back tomorrow. Why is my heart beating so fast? I must get some rest so I can put up with his antics again tomorrow sigh_

Then I was out. I swear before I drifted off into sleep I could hear Tsuzuki quietly whispering, "Sweet dreams Hisoka."

_**I still believe my feelings  
But sometimes I feel too much  
I make believe you're close to me...  
But it ain't close enough**_

I was highly empathetic, so whenever I got too close to people or came into contact, their emotions would overwhelm me. There would always being feelings some sort of strong feelings such as hate, anger, envy or sadness that I couldn't handle all at once. But Tsuzuki was different...Rarely did I ever feel any negative feelings coming from him...he had made sure to keep up strong shields against me. The one I could always sense though, was his strong desire to protect those around him...including me...

"Aah Tsuzuki-san welcome back."

I looked up and then he walked in. Watari was on one side trying to coax him to try a new potion and Tatsumi was one the other side catching him back up to speed.

"Hisoka!" His amethyst eyes glittered when he saw me. Then he changed into puppy Tsuzuki and glomped me.

"Aah! Get off of me," I screamed, "If you have so much energy this early in the morning then you can go finish the week's worth of paperwork you **incidently** left behind"

"Hidoiii," he whined. "Neh neh Hisoka don't be like that. I just got back." He lightly tugged on Hisoka's shirt and tried giving him the infamous puppy eyes.

Watari and Tatsumi looked at eachother and smirked. They politely excused themselves saying that they needed to get back to work, leaving the two of them alone in the room to their playful banter.

"So did you miss me?" Tsuzuki asked excitedly. "Did you, did you!?"

"Betsuni." _It was hard pretending to appear I was indifferent to the fact that he returned._

His previous grin dropped to a sad smile and his puppy ears drooped. "I'll get back to work now," he said quietly.

"Wait..." Hisoka reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out two coupons. "...A new bakery opened up a couple of days ago. Their sweets are famous...I thought we'd go there after work today." he mumbled.

_He walked towards me and then slid his arms around my waist pulling me in for a hug...at first I was afraid of the closeness of his actions, emotions and I didn't get along...but the feelings I felt radiating out from Tsuzuki felt so warm and so right._

"So you did miss me." he whispered, his gentle violet eyes meeting with my emerald ones.

"Baka..." I knew I was blushing but I didn't care. Standing there, like this, I couldn't contain the smile that I had been keeping inside all this time, "Okaeri," I said, wrapping my arms around him and closing the distance between us.

_**I will go the distance  
I will go the miles  
That's how much you mean to me...  
**_

* * *

Afterthoughts: And there you have it. Comments and reviews are appreciated. 


End file.
